Firearms include a receiver, an action, a trigger mechanism, and a barrel. The barrel is often threaded to one end of the receiver. The manner in which the barrel is secured to the receiver may result in significant variations in the amount of stress at the coupling locations as well as variations of stress at other locations within the receiver. Significant variations in stress and/or strain may cause shortened functional life of the firearm or degradations in accuracy.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.